Thirst
by Scecky
Summary: Amos and Cedric Diggory have an intimate final encounter. AmosCedric WARNING: Contents may disturb you. In a bad way.WARNING: Contents may disturb you. In a bad way.


Amos Diggory polished his monocle as he stepped out of his room at the Boar's Head Inn. He was visiting his beloved, only son, Cedric, in honor of the Triwizard Tournament. He didn't often get a chance to see his adored progeny, so he took every weekend he count to stop by and check on young, handsome Cedric.

Ever since his mother had been unfathomly brutally mortally injured by a rampaging herd of flobberworms, Amos could only see her in his effeminate son's delicate features. Sometimes thoughts of her mattress-like embrace and syrupy kiss entered his head when he was hugging his fine-boned son, and he could not be held responsible for his primal reactions at that point.

He enjoyed a jaunty walk to Hogwarts Grounds, where his son was busy training and exercising his young, well-toned body in preparation for further tournament challenges.

Cedric flexed his tan biceps and watched his abs ripple and shake as he jumped rope. He had to see his father yet again this weekend. It was getting harder and harder to keep his polyamory to a manageable level for his father's frequent visits-- he didn't want to make his father jealous.

Cedric wiped the glistening, musky sweat off his face and brawny man-arms as he stepped down from the pedestal in the Great Hall on which he worked out daily, charging admission. A crowd of young boys and girls, some as young as 11, some as old as 78, reached to grasp and grope at his bulging, slippery muscles as he descended the platform.

He saw his slightly pudgy father meandering toward him across the ground and with a flick of his wand dropped the rope to the puffy grass. He couldn't wait until after the Halloween Feast when he, Ron and Millicent would engage in all sorts of sordid, cream-covered delights. Slipping a tight, Lurex, ginger macintosh tea colored spandex tee shirt, Cedric leapfrogged to his waiting father, panting corpulently from his physical exertion.

"Oh, Son, I'm so happy to see you!" said Amos, patting his son on the buns. Cedric smiled like a sneezing vampire.

"I missed you, dad." Amos could hardly contain his pillow-hard erection, but he had luckily Spellotaped it to his grey, sagging testicles. He couldn't stand being in a loveless, abusive marriage to a woman who had transformed from a hippogryff, and being so far away from his comely, lace-wearing boy child.

Cedric took him to his dorm room and they sat gingerly on his maroon-and-gold four-poster. Amos turned to his son with an earnest expression.

"Did you borrow these sheets?" Amos was concerned that his son wasn't showing the proper amount of Hufflepuff pride. Perhaps he was ashamed to be in the "soft" house. Perhaps he was ashamed that all of the Hufflepuff girls liked to eat until they were blind with the need to purge. Neither was any reason to do anything but brag about being a Hufflepuff!

"Oh, yeah..." Cedric trailed off, recalling the night two weeks ago when he had gone to the Gryffindor Common Room Orgy Night. He had woken up alone, in the Room of Requirement, with two used condoms stuffed up his swollen colon and a set of sheets in Gryffindor color scheme. "Dad, I have something to tell you." he started.

_This is it!,_ Amos thought. _The boy is finally going to confess that he has the same self-mutilatingly intense passion for me that I have for his sculpted form!_ Amos couldn't wait to lay his hand hard over the creamy curve of his son's bare buttock, his floury erection poking the boy in his marker-blue eye. Cedric would howl in pain, his own rock-hard flaccid member slipping between his father's weather-beaten thighs.

"I think our relationship has really blossomed in the past few days. And I just felt like..." Cedric gulped down a throatful of spit and tooth enamel nervously. "I feel like we should take our relationship to the next step."

Amos was out of his clothes before Cedric could bulge his oily pectorals in a show of brute testosterone excretion. Cedric stared at the pile of his father's garments, a bloody G-string with irregular whitish stripes and a pair of golden sparrow earrings. The man-boy felt his man meat fill with baby juice and smack his rosy cheek.

"I love you, sonny boy!" Amos shouted as he watched the spongy tissue of shaft of the penis of his son fill with sweet boy-blood. He licked the palm of his hand and began pumping Cedric's erection to the back, to the back, to the front, to the front, to the right, to the right, to the front, to the front.

Cedric groaned as his father fondled his twenty-three inch staff first to the back, then to the front, next to the right, and finally to the front again. He wished his mother were there to see her son become impotent.

Cedric howled in pain at his father's minstral ministrations. "Ow, pop! Stop! Pop and lock!" he groaned, humiliated. His cries went unanswered, however, save for the wicked, feline grin plastered across Amos's red-tinted, sausage-textured face.

Amos tucked his flaccid erection behind his dangling, meaty, cantaloupey nuts that resembled a particularly nasty case of boils. He continued to work his boy's golden rod of steel, occasionally letting his corpulent teeth graze the cracker-like tip. Oh how he wanted to cut that glorious giant's chapstick off of his son's groin and smack his own hallway of a rosette between his nether cheeks.

Cedric finally saw the light. He forced his pudgy, basketball-shaped father off his dong and pushed him onto the stone floor of his bedroom on all fours, ass flying high in the wind like a glorious American flag. Cedric knelt on the ground and gripped his pancake-shaped schlong between his fingers, whose nails were painted Purple Passion.

Amos pulled up to a low squat, knees akimbo, and waited for that cherry pie to invade his darkest, mushiest places. Instead, using his johnson like a child's ping-pong paddle, Cedric whacked his own brawny man-thighs and then, with the force of a yellow-haired clown on ecstasy and a hearty Denny's Grand Slam breakfast, punched his way into his father's overused colon.

Amos squealed in delight as he almost sensed a slight depression in his anus. His son was probably buttfucking him! He tried to turn around to check, but his numerous fat rolls prevented the mobility he had so hoped for. But, O Fortuitous Lady Chance, he knew it was true when he felt some of his steaming, gooey feces gush from inside his intestines onto his testicles, legs, toes, the floor, and all over Cedric's handsome, shit-smeared face.

This happiness filled Cedric with angst. He forced his built arm further into his porker of a male parent's lithely obese torso. He felt a horrid burning sensation extend from his hand up his arm as he continued; it felt almost like the time he paid Bane in prosthetic cheese products to urinate in his ear, or perhaps like the time he dove into a mosh pit of festering corpses. The burning concentrated around his elbow now, and he heard the beastly man beneath him gag; he had found fresh air at last! Cedric spanked his grotesque father's supple, gel-filled bottom in triumph of having reached up through the old man's putrid, infested mouth.

Amos gurgled joyfully, and ejaculated. Cedric giggled and pulled his arm out, licking it clean with pleasure.

Soulfully pulling his miniscule garment over his gelatenous hips, Amos felt a twinge of wistfulness in having picked the apple from his son's erotic tree so soon. His mind turned to that Percy Weasley and decided that from then on he would spank his baby monkey to the thought of that freckly body spinning into contortions much like the shape of the Mona Lisa.

They soon fell into a calm, amorous state of sleep, breathing in deeply of each other's crotches, as they fell asleep in the 69 position. Little did they both know, Cedric would be dead in less than a year, and they'd never see each other again after Amos snuck out of his son's bedroom without leaving a note.


End file.
